


One moth, two moths

by FixaIdea



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: Alec and Maurice have a conversation... concerning moths.
Relationships: Maurice Hall/Alec Scudder
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	One moth, two moths

Alec was deep in thought. Yesterday all afternoon a debate raged in the tavern over the ownership of a certain strip of land and while it had nothing to do with him, it seemed important that everyone should have an opinion, so he was trying hard to make up his own. Over the last few years he picked up some level of knowledge on many things he never considered before, but property laws were not among them. 

He was still busy frowning down at the potato he was peeling when he suddenly got the feeling of being watched. Looking up, he met the eyes of Maurice who was staring at him with adoration clear on his face.

‘You have that look on you again’ he said, blushing.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

‘What sorta look?’

‘The look you get when you’re up to something or thinking hard. I can practically see the cogs turning in your head. I love how smart you are’ Maurice said and turned back to the stove where he was working on a stew.

Alec felt his face heat up with a blush and ducked his head, only to look up again when Maurice barked out a laugh.

‘Opposites really do attract, don’t they?’

‘How so?’

Maurice laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘I was told once that if you looked into my eyes long enough, you could see a solitary moth dejectedly circling around in the darkness.’

Alec put down his potato.

‘That ain’t true. I bin’ looking into your eyes a long time now, and there are _at least_ two moths.’

Maurice sniggered again, as Alec stood and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

‘Honestly though’ said Alec ‘You don’t deserve that sorta talk. Yous a bit slow sometimes, but you always get there in the end. That’s what matters.’

Maurice had no answer, but - momentarily abandoning the stew - he turned around and held his friend tight.


End file.
